The LED street lamp has many advantages, such as long service life, strong penetration ability for mist, energy saving.
However, the LED has shortage in optical performance, if the LED light source is used for a LED street lamp the light distribution must be considered according to different street lighting situation and the lighting direction of each group of LED must be designed differently to gain an overall lighting effect for different areas of the street. Which brings difficulties for a large number manufacture of the LED street lamps.